


STORMS

by yourBaddestFemale



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourBaddestFemale/pseuds/yourBaddestFemale
Summary: Warning: This contains slight implications of self-harm and violence.





	STORMS

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains slight implications of self-harm and violence.

                **As a little girl, she has never been afraid of storms.** Back then, she used to count the rain drops falling from her window pane and the beats between the roar of thunder. She used to think that someday she might steal a bit of lightning from the god of the skies and storms. There is such wonder in storms that has always fascinated her, though she didn’t know why.

 

                **There is calm before an impending storm**. She remembers the sunny sky, laying underneath the shade of evergreen trees just feeling the fresh air that tickles her cheeks. That one time when she got the top score in their test and coming home to a quiet house greeted by the sight of her mom cooking at the kitchen.

 

                **The dark clouds start to gather after a while.** The tree leaves swayed almost violently so she gathers her things and races back to their house. Big drops of rain water pelted down the rooftop as soon as she enters their abode.

 

                **Booming and Rumbling** , a large hand grabs her by her arm. It was her mom. The woman who gave birth to her has a sneering look on her face. She wonders why. Her mother’s eyes look like the dark clouds outside their house.

 

                **Swishing and sloshing** , she was sent back to her room. She wonders why her mom hasn’t come to be with her through the storm. Normally, she would nestle in her mother’s arms to keep her warm. So she decides to take. A. peek.

 

                **Howling** , she found her mother swimming in a red pool. The next thing she knows she’s with her aunt and uncle. These people who supposed to take care of her and cradle her until she can stand on her own. Yet, that is not the case. She spends most of her nights crying under loud rumbling of thunder and heavy rains. She wonders when will she feel the aftermath of the storm.

 

                That photo in an art gallery gave her peace and she feels loved so she kept coming back to look at it. As if to imprint the message that it gives on the back of her mind. The photographer took notice of that. He approaches her and starts to have a small conversation. After spending hours of just talking and sipping coffee, she starts to wonder if this man could share his umbrella with her on a cold day.   **She felt the sun has finally shone down on her long rainy days.** All her worries were cleared and the tears inside her heart has dried up thanks to the man with a camera.

 

                **Lightning is flashing**. Just like the a few seconds of flash in a camera, her beloved dog has succumbed to the light. First, her mother and then her dog. **Who is next?**

                Maybe her cousin? Her young and innocent cousin. No. It can’t be. She wakes up and removes herself from the warmth of her lover and seeks refuge inside the bathroom. _I wish it was my step parents._

 

_Slash._

 

                The charity party was a success. Everyone is happy because of it. Is it okay to host a party again? I want to see their happy faces. I want them to be happy. To be always happy. Is it wrong to want that? I want to be able to do more. I don’t know how.

 

_Slash._

 

But am I being a burden?

 

_Slash._

 

**I don’t want them to leave me.**

 

_Slash._

 

I’ll do anything. Just don’t leave me.

 

_Slash._

 

                               _ **“I don’t care. I want to get hurt…! I’m worthless for thinking this way. Even God can’t save me!”**_

 

 

                Crashing, the glassware fell to the floor. His warm hands wrapped around her bloodied wrists.

 

                               _ **“Do you want to watch, V?”**_

 

 

                Metallic thuds on the roof. Moaning and Echoing, a flood is rising.

 

                               _ **“Use me.”**_

 

 

                Heavens, they are scowling.

 

                                _ **"Even if you strangle my neck, blind my eyes and break my limbs... I will still love you."**_

 

 

                She wakes up one morning, she is a savior. Power, everywhere. They all bow down to her. Their Savior.

 

                                _ **“I can feel it… I can feel how many people are being polluted in this world.”**_

 

 

 

 

 

                Storm is any disturbed state of an environment or in an astronomical body’s atmosphere which affects its surface. It is a severe weather. **Who would’ve thought that storms are people too.**

 

 

 

                                _**“This is where my devil has begotten.”**_

 

 

 

 

 

**Time and again, people ponder why storms are named after people.**


End file.
